vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
53076-realms-list
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Same area, located in cowboy land. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- So on a PvP server, anyone can attack me at anytime? | |} ---- ---- By more adult/mature you mean all the ERP that will take place on RP servers? | |} ---- Are there set 'open zones' that this can only occur in, or is it anywhere but the capital cities? edit: clarity Edited May 29, 2014 by forum account | |} ---- Please no... just no. | |} ---- ---- I don't have a list, but generally its any zones other than the starting ones. I believe there are a few sanctuaries here and there but largely the open world will let players of the other faction kill you (you can't kill your own faction). Usually important locations like major cities and quest hubs will have guards to make them somewhat safe (ie, level 30 guards in a level 20 zone) but it is not out of the question that a group of players may decide to harass a zone and destroy npcs of the other faction. Basically, if you want to play a game where you will always be at risk of being ganked (PvP in these games is rarely fair) then you should pick PvP. If you want to play a game where your character is nearly never at risk then PvE is for you. Both rule sets have access to all the same organized PvP (arenas, battlegrounds, warplots) but one rule set lets you fight people of the other faction in the open world as well. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thanks man :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I have a feeling they made the same mistake with EU PvP servers. They said there was not enough interest in EU for PvP servers so they will only start with 1, based on what? on Beta where nobody wanted to reroll? whereas in reality here is what it looks like as of right now: | |} ---- If you look closely you will find that the EU has not 1 but 3 PVP servers. All the Germans and French will probably go to their launguage server so the EN server will have more 'room' for players. | |} ---- EN players are the majority, we do not mix with the French and Germans as they mostly never speak english... 2 servers are required, as you can see based on the picture provided. As an EN guild, a lot of our members were very worried when they saw this and was almost considering changing our plans and roll on a PvE server just to be safe, despite wanting to play on PvP, because Hazak will be a mess on launch day. | |} ---- You make it sound like you know how large the servers are and what they can handle. For all you know 70+ guilds is still peanuts. Not to mention how many of those guilds will have 5-10 members? The amount of guilds is a bad way to view whether another one is needed or not | |} ---- A worse way to figure out if a second one is needed would be letting people suffer through launch, break the server, then say oh ok lets open a second one where they can reroll and start over, which is a lot of wasted time for players wanting to race to 50 and start raiding and whatnot. The guild numbers currently shown are not the full picture, this is only guilds that are aware of the site and part of beta i guess, and even with that its looking bad in comparison to the other EU servers. However having only 1 PvP EN server means any future PvPer from beta or out of beta, will be heading this way, there's no other option, overload this server because its the only one, which is very disturbing. | |} ---- you also forget that some of those might have been created at the very start of the EU servers and still need to move to the DE or FR servers. The fact that some of them might not even be playing anymore (there are some people the decided in the end not to play of course) Plus you say it would be bad if they had to open another one. Having two could be even worse. Try having two servers that are both too empty that they have to do server merges. Do you know what a server merge says to the players? Basically that the guild is not doing very well and not getting nearly as many players as they expected. Opening a new server on the other hand tells to the players that MORE players joined than they expected, which means the game has a lot of players. Not to mention a lot of players will join the server day 1 and then leave in a month or two (you cannot expect everyone that buys the game to actually stick around, this never happens) so if they had two half empty servers, in a month or two when they merge them they might realize that they could have just used one server in the first place. Wasting resources and time management | |} ---- ^ this x1000000... I think 80% of all guilds are going PvP servers o.o Ascendancy i would of thought needed to go PvP.. One of the biggest problems you made Carbine on beta was that you named a server (Ascendancy) that sounds a hundred times better than Hazak so everyone's gonna choose ascendancy (which gives you wrong population estimates).. To get numbers of how many people wanting to go PvP servers you should of really chose the names more carefully and named them "server 1, server2, server3" so you could of got a much clearer idea on what people wanted. Because with every top guild that i know of wanting to go PvP realms its going to be hell on hazak i can feel it. inb4 the major lag that's gonna occur on saturday with everyone on hazak pff | |} ---- Haha, just don't tell me that you want ERP on other servers :D Let it be your dirty secret :ph34r: About server list... eh, I am a bit sad that there is no RP-PvP server but hoping that RP-PvE one is gonna be great. The name "Lightspire" is awesome! :rolleyes: | |} ---- ---- What's the source of the image? I tend to agree with you but strong evidence is needed to make the point hit home. | |} ---- ---- http://wildstar.guildex.org/servers/eu?sort=guilds&order=desc | |} ---- ---- Thanks, I've registered our guild on there too. Up to 80 guilds now. But what does this mean? We have 25 members for launch and will be recruiting more as we go. How many players is 80 guilds? As Graymane has said, this might be OK for the headstart. As long as the numbers are not so bad on Saturday we are unable to quest / level or have huge queues then the numbers will reflect the need for another En-PvP server. I'm told they have built everything in Amazon EC2 so adding servers is a very quick and painless task. If the numbers don't reflect it then we have nothing to worry about. | |} ---- ---- 1. since you say that you might open rp-pvp later, will there be possiblities of server transfer? 2. how about making the RP server (Lightspire) PvP instead of PvE to start with? ;) | |} ---- 1. They have said that they have the frame work for realm transfers but are unsure when it will be added in 2. NO! Seriously...just NO! On a PvE server ALL types of players CAN play, even if it means perma flagging yourself. On a PvP server you HAVE to be flagged and PvE players HATE to be ganked...why do you think we choose PvE servers in the first place? O.o I do hope that was a joke... | |} ---- By the time they do open up a second server it'll be too late for players to change unless they open up server transfers at the same time, which we do not know yet. | |} ---- ^This. If the server is not announced and available by head start it's already too late unless free realm transfers are available by the time a second server gets added. | |} ---- 1. good. 2. I wasn't entirely serious (and I'm happy enough with RP-PvE). But it seems pvp is pretty light anyway, only forced in contested zones? | |} ---- From what I heard it will be basically every zone after you get to the main city, so like everything past level 15. Meaning it will be quite easy to gank the level 15-20 players consistantly. There are a lot of the RP-PvP players coming to the RP-PvE servers even though it does not have any PvP enforcement, but I am pretty sure the opposite would not happen and everyone would just choose the normal PvE server and make it unnoficially the RP server | |} ---- ---- I think they said their web stuff uses Amazon EC2, I doubt the game servers do too. | |} ---- ---- ---- Agree. And it sounds like you just made a general suggestion! Of course it would be better for Carbine to make an official suggestion. But lacking that let's all just go with yours. I Liked your post. Others who agree this should be the server time zone split should like and recommend. If enough guild leaders read this post and choose servers accordingly we might get at least a time zone population distribution skewed slightly favorably. I'm east coast so Stormtalon here I come... | |} ---- Why does this matter when all of the servers are located in the same place (Dallas Texas). The only reason to suggest a server to a certain time zone is location of the server so latency is lower. If you are looking to raid, you should be looking for guilds that will be fielding 40 man teams that have a set raid schedule that works with your play time. | |} ---- It matters since it will be easier to find a guild that matches your play time if all the guilds on your server have members that live in the same time zone as you. | |} ---- What inspired the realm names? / Why these specific names for the servers? | |} ---- If we all join servers at random, then about half the guilds on any server will have raid times which don't work for me. If West coasters unite around Avatus or Caretaker (Caretaker is a dumb name, sorry), then the percentage of guilds I can apply to should go up significantly. The odds of making a friend who I can meet IRL also go up. I think there are a number of advantages, even if ping times isn't one of them. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I noticed that Stormtalon seemed to have a lot more forum activity than the other servers - but can you explain why this is a bad thing? I'm not familiar with WildStar's server history. | |} ---- Not a bad thing, just alot of people want to stay on Nexus server, and others had previously stated that Stormtalon seems to be the coolest sounding name and it would be crazy if Stormtalon was the renamed Nexus server that a lot of people wanted to stay on. Stormtalon is the Old Nexus Server confirmed :P I'll probably be on Avatus | |} ---- ---- ---- That's why you didn't see EN Pergo, have 4x more guilds than that, it will be like trying to get into metro at busy hours hahaha | |} ---- Would you mind telling us the best way to go about requesting a thread to be moved? I couldn't find a choice for it in the Support Site, nor did I know if it was appropriate to send a message to a single moderator. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It's "confirmed" in that people who played on Nexus were playing on Stormtalon before the beta servers went down. It's not confirmed that the devs want people to consider Stormtalon as Nexus renamed, though. Unless they plan on releasing information on the other servers that were renamed, if they don't want people flocking to the renamed Nexus, they probably don't want Stormtalon to be advertised that way. Cat's out of the bag, though. ;) | |} ---- Um...aren't you forgetting Myrcalus (PVE)? | |} ---- ---- ---- The thing that makes your argument a bit invalid is the fact that we in Europe are twice as many as the Americans. And even if you exclude Germany and France (then again some of these players will still go on and play on the English servers) we're still a larger polulation than the US. Granted, some parts of Europe dosen't have the same welfare as the US and can afford to set aside time for a computer. And as BathoryBane also mentioned, there are no servers for the Russians. Even though I get that they cant please everyone, and they probably have it in progress for the future. All the Russians that want to try out the game will probably choose the EN servers. If the US needs 9 servers, then 3 servers for the EU (EN) probably wont be enough... | |} ---- Considering that you live in the State where the NA servers are housed, you're saying you'd be willing to trade minimal latency for a badass server name. I'd say just suck it up that your server name just doesn't really matter and we'll pretend you never even suggested the alternative. ;) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I totally agree with you. Most players from other countries are forced to play on EN servers, since most people know/speak at least some english, while not many learn german or french. Why German and French almsot always get their own Servers while for example Russians don't, I'll never understand. I for example wanted to roll on an engl PvP Server (as a German), to avoid the German Community, but seeing that there will be only one server, I think many German and French players will rethink the descision an roll on their "own" Servers. For all those that are stuck on one PvP server: I wish you the best! | |} ---- Tomorrow morning for about an hour :D In all seriousness i hope their metrics can support it, if not going to be waiting for the transfers to become available that should be perhaps already past QA at this stage. | |} ---- Myrcalus is labled Oceanic. This is for Australians, not americans. If you are in the US and you start out on the Oceanic server, later when they move the server to Australia, you might be sad. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I like how your complaint is about how the server name sounds.. did you seriously just post a reply because it doesnt sound cool enough to you? my lord. Just play the game and enjoy it. | |} ---- 12 hours and 15 mins from when I'm posting now ^^ | |} ---- Server name is a very important part of the game and It's a more legitimate complaint then some of the BS threads I see around here. | |} ---- EL OH EL Welp.. complaining about their server names won't do you any good. they are already named. Maybe you can put a piece of tape over your screen where the server name is, so when you log in you won't see what it says? I don't know what to tell you. Good luck in finding a server that has a cool enough name for you. I hope you find one. | |} ---- ---- I'm in the forum to discuss the realm names. I have a complaint that I dislike all the names on the American side but love quite a few on the EU side. Stop being an *cupcake* to someone for using the proper forum and thread to discuss something. | |} ---- And I don't know if you noticed. but i was responding to your discussion and telling you the names of the servers are already set, and gave you a solution to your problem if you don't like them. I was also very optimistic in saying, good luck, i hope you find a cool name. :) | |} ---- You gave yourself the option to play on Evindra even though you don't like the name, in your initial complaint post. Considering that you live in Texas, and the name is the only concern you have, why are you even considering the EU as an alternative? So you don't like the name, at least your guild didn't decide to roll on Pergo. ;) | |} ---- Copied from Facebook: WildStar Our NA Datacenter is located in Dallas, we do not have East/West split realms. | |} ---- Copied from Facebook: WildStar Our NA Datacenter is located in Dallas, we do not have East/West split realms. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I guess they ARE in fact taking notes. The first few days, everyone is crazy for the new MMO, then the numbers start to dwindle, and everything sorts itself out. Sadly. Why should they buy more servers to accomodate players that will play for a week and then go back to WoW/CoD like the mindless zombies they are? Yes, it's annoying that I have to wait in ques, but honestly, it's not such a big deal, the waiting time is always exaggerated anyway, I have never waited more than 15 minutes, though when i log in, it says it will take 2 hours. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This ^^^^ I can't get on ascendancy all day to play my main character.At the moment I'm playing an alt on lightspire Rp server but i'd rather leave this server for people that want to Rp. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----